Redemtion and Suffering ONLY OVERVIEW
by Prisoner of Sorrow
Summary: This has to stop.We have to stop....


Fluffy fic, the reason why I wasn't able to enter a writing contest at my school. Though I'd post it here.

Feel free to criticize, I don't mind flames. If you haven't figured out whose Kagome and who's Inuyasha, well then you're not that bright. Oh and it's kinda rushed cause I was in a hurry when I wrote it.

_Oh and I don't own inuyasha._

* * *

Redemption and Suffering

_ She was an angel…  
He was a demon……_

_ Sworn enemies never meant to cross paths and yet fate had intertwined their lives together as one. He had slaughtered her father. She had purified his mother. He thrived on killing. She thrived on saving. His eyes held a homicidal predatory glint. Her eyes held a pure shimmer, constantly brimming with mirth. He was created to kill. She was born to save._

_ She was Redemption……  
He was Suffering……_

_  
Aimless spirits placed in human containers, they roamed the earth, unable to lead normal lives. Always cast out from society they both suffered from the lack of fulfillment. Aimless souls of previous warriors that had clashed throughout all history, they held polar opposite destinies._

_ She feared and loathed him with a passion.  
He desired her above all else……_

_ She had never seen herself to ever behave on good terms with her sworn enemy since birth. And yet their relationship had cut deeper than 'just friendship'. He surprised her to no end. He was always so mysterious and ominous, to the point where she wondered if he even possessed a heart. However, he did; he was always quick to remind her. She reached behind her shoulder to trace the pin prick mark along her shoulder he had given her that faithful night._

** 3 years ago……**

** Rain drops scattered around her apparel as the dark grey night sky spilled an endless amount of water. Each drop fell as in a strategic pattern. Streams of water slowly trickled downwards according to the enticing curve of her hips. She had him right where she wanted him. Lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating the knife she so menacingly held above his throat. One swipe and she could end it all and finally be accepted by both her village and society. She could finally fulfill that bloody prophecy she had been born to complete, yet her hand shook with uncertainty. For a moment she only stared into his captivating amber eyes, watching and waiting for something, anything to happen, unable to execute her next move.**

** Satisfied with the fact that she was motionless, petrified almost, he snatched the weapon from her hand and discarded it violently. Her eyes widened in fear as a smirk played across his lips.**

"**Go on, kill me," he taunted, bringing their bodies closer together. Their faces nearly touched as he devilishly grinned into her eyes, his arms snaking around her waist. He was so unpredictable, so audacious, so………daring. She was frozen into place, her breathing labored, barely short from gasping. Wasn't he going to kill her? Wasn't he going to fulfill his part of his destiny? She had so foolishly thrown away her chance at hers and she was positive he wasn't so ignorant as to do the same. So why was he pulling their bodies so deliciously close? Why was he being affectionate? Why was he whispering in her ear?**

"**Say you love me……"**

** His warm breath tickled her ear as the rain continued to fall on them. She loved the hypnotizing sound of his voice, the soothing masculine pitch it took. She desperately tried to feel nothing but she felt so much. He was the only one to evoke these sensations from her, and she hated him for it.**

** She stubbornly shook her head.**

"**I lo…… don't love you," she chided softly. She hated the way he could make her falter, how he could always put in her inescapable situations and embarrass her. She hated how he could leave her blushing the brightest of scarlet hues that would, alone, put a tomato to shame. **

** Her thoughts were short-lived as she felt him embrace her tighter, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that nearly made the rain around them sizzle. That night he had marked her as his own, impaling her shoulder with the demon clan symbol that he belonged to. He had made her his for all eternity, claiming her as his for this life and the next.**

** Present time………**

_ She faintly smiled at the memory.  
My blessing in disguise………_

_ He had always found her gloriously attractive. She was everything he was not. She was pure. She was innocent. She was untainted by hate…. Being his complete opposite in all ways imaginable, he found her unbelievably alluring; an untouchable bounty that challenged him, she stood in his mind. He admired her nobility, her honesty, her stubbornness, her willfulness; he admired her…… She had fought him numerable times, wounded him, scorned him …… scarred him for life. But all that seemed so diminutive since that night when he had marked her. She had both unknowingly scarred and blessed him with the image of her herself to constantly plague his thoughts, her azure eyes sparkling as her lustrous raven hair fluttered in the oncoming breeze. With her his lust to kill had disintegrated. With her the urge to be cruel had become meaningless and had disappeared without a trace. She was his angel, his sweet sweet ambrosia. She had unknowingly carved a crevice in his heart. Endlessly looked down upon, despised and hated by all, he had never anticipated her to return his feelings……  
My Blessing in disguise………_

_ In the dead of the night he watched her dress after their daily nighttime escapade, oblivious to the wild grin plastered upon his face. This time she, herself, had come to meet him tonight and that had made it all the more special to him. After their three year affair she had finally come to terms with her feelings for him. She had finally come to say those three trivial words he had so desperately wished to hear from her for what seemed like forever. His heart soared. Despised and detested demon finding love and from an angel no less; it sounded absolutely ridiculous, but to him it seemed perfect, so perfect that it worried him at times._

_ His thoughts had distracted himself from his angel that he hadn't realized she had been calling his attention. Her words had sadly fallen upon deaf ears. Although once she repeated her statement, he wished he was deaf. A pang of sorrow assaulted his chest at the sound of her words, piercing his heart deeply as she repeated them for him once more._

"_This is our last time,"_

_ Her harmonic melodious voice reverberated in his ear, yet the full effect of them had not quite reached his thoughts. Her statement painfully chimed in his mind. How could she be so cruel as to deprive him of the only thing that mattered to him? How could she take away his very own life from him? How could she take away his newfound purpose for living? How could she……  
She wanted to end it……… After all they had been through. After the countless nights they had found comfort in each other's arms. She wanted to break it off. What? Why?_

_ Fastening the last hook of her gown, she turned to face him and he felt sadness radiate off her petite form. Her eyes bared an empty soul; a souls that shed waterless tears. Without warning she had latched herself onto him, frail arms looping around his neck firmly, as in fear of letting go meant letting go of life itself. Her sapphire eyes shut tightly to sharp slits, refusing to spill tears. _

"_This has to stop, we have to stop."_

_ A shudder rippled through her body onto him and he wound his arms around her waist, trying to shelter her. Ever so tenderly, he placed a kiss atop her head. Leaving his face to rest above her head, he deeply inhaled her scent._

'_Lilac and lavender………' It was her scent and hers alone._

_ Never again would he forget that scent; he simply wouldn't allow it. She wasn't going to leave him; he'd make sure of it. She was his survival. He needed her as he needed air to breath and water to drink. He had been waiting all day to ask her a question. _

_ "Angel, MY angel, how would you like living with me……… in my world." _

_ His request had come out gentler that he could have ever hoped and he was pleased beyond words. He had to stifle a chuckle at the gasp that had escaped her lips as she turned to face him. Her eyes took on a look of disbelief, a delicately ached brow raised._

_ "What………"_

_ Her crystal clear voice tolled prettily with interest, her azure eyes hesitant. She had always heard of Suffering's universe, 'his world'. Rumored to be a living land of endless torture, abundant with never ending pain; she had always feared it, it sometimes making way into her child nightmares. And yet he wanted her to join him there. An angel living in a place worse than hell itself, the absolute sound of it sounded so confusingly foreign. Such an absurd idea, though why was she actually considering it? No. She couldn't possibly be with him, no matter how much she wished to. An angel simply did not belong in a place worse than hell._

_ "No," her voice shook with reluctance. She didn't want to make this harder than it already was. "I can't; the villagers need me."_

_ "I need you," he interjected, embracing her tighter. He did not take offense when she refused him. He knew her better than that. He knew she held her nobility above her own happiness. He knew that she had a great distaste for the village where she was residing; she was only a tool to them, even she knew the sad truth. He desperately wished to take her away from that, from them, from the source of all her sadness. If only she'd let him………_

"_Come with me, angel, please," he flashed a toothy grin, his sharp fangs gleaming, displaying his demonic canine heritage. He rarely ever said please._

"_Let me take you away from all this."_

_ Slowly she tilted her face to meet his, eyes resolute._  
"_Promise me……that……" she sighed as if regretting what she was about to say, "Promise me…that you'll never……… hurt me no matter how much you want to. Lie to me if need be, kill me if you wish, but don't hurt me, please."_

_ He could hardly believe his ears. Why would she make such an assumption? Even then he took no offense. He was suffering, the Demon of Suffering. Her request was plausible. Never the less, he planned on keeping her promise. He murmured as soft 'yes' before laying his lips upon hers in a scorching kiss. Reluctantly he broke away from his angel. They had to leave before dawn, or else the pathway to his world would be sealed for yet another century._

_ Drawing elaborate markings upon the floor, he readied himself to open the portal. Emitting a small chant, a light beamed around them before completely delving around both their bodies, ridding them from the face of the earth._

_ Legend has it that both Suffering and Redemption disappeared forever from earth. Some say they died happily together. Others say they were brutally murdered along the trail to the mountains, Suffering's mortal home. Many people say Suffering had abandoned Redemption, breaking his promise to her and leaving her heartbroken to wander across the earth in agony, constantly in search for him, her soul unable to find peace. Villagers state that Redemption left Suffering for the Angel King, himself; Redemption finally acquiring a soul mate of her equal dignity and worth. Another myth tells that both spirits separated, unable to stand each other after a petty argument they had had. Ultimately unable to swallow their large egos, both spirits would not apologize and both eventually died of sorrow and loneliness. Some say both spirits aimlessly wander the earth waiting and watching over humanity. _

_ Most relay that they were both reincarnated into humans to live on and live out the normal life they both do desperately wanted away from there secret affair from each other. Which ever the reason, all theories state that they live among us._

_ Perhaps they are staring right at you? _

6


End file.
